Somewhat Bittersweet
About Somewhat Bittersweet '''is a fanfiction by Yeshomo that focuses on the past of Purple Guy and Phone Guy. It is NSFW, as per the template, and may have triggering content. Please be aware of this as you read this. Thank you. Extra Info about the Story Extra info can be found at the following blog that '''Bush Medicine '''owns, which can be accessed by the following link: http://whydidievenmakethis.blogspot.com/ Questions can be asked at '''Bush Medicine (Now Yeshomo)'s page. The Fanfiction Prologue The night was dark, drizzles of rain falling as streetlamps flickered. The street had activity, cars passing by once in a while and maybe a person going to the local corner store. The pizzeria stood there, the parking lot barren, and all lights turned off. That is, except for the security office, which was dimly lit, and in the maintenance area. The fluorescent lights of the maintenance room showed off what was in there. A man in a security guard uniform entered briskly, cracking his knuckles. There were dark bags under his eyes, which contrasted from his pale skin, that were probably from his lack of sleep. The small grin became wider as he examined the five children in blindfolds, gagged, and tied up. His victims were mainly composed of boys, save for the one young girl, who's blindfold was damp with tears. She made muffled noises, probably begs to let her free or how she wanted to see her mommy. Anyhow, it didn't matter. There was a metal table lined up with animatronic suits. Two bears, a bunny, a fox, and a chicken. The man pulled out a box of cigarettes from his back pocket, along with a lighter, and casually lit one up as he planned out what to do. "Alright." He muttered to himself as he walked up to one of the bear suits. It was brown, and named "Freddy Fazbear," like the pizzeria. He took off the head of the bear and sat it somewhere else, and looked over his choice of children. There was the most suiting- a boy who had dirty blonde hair. He was probably the most tallest, and probably was a leader. What a perfect candidate. The man walked over to the boy, and it was obvious the boy knew he was there. The boy squirmed, as he tried getting away. He failed miserably, as he was picked up the man, effortlessly. The man carried the boy over to Freddy and turned the hole of the suit towards him. He adjusted his grip on the boy, and brought the boy's feet near the hole. The man pulled off the gag on the boy, and the boy screamed. "Shut up, you damned brat." The man growled, raising his hand. He quickly stopped what he was going to do, and shook his head. Don't get off track, Aaron... he thought to himself, as he focused on his current task. "Kiddo, this will hurt a bit. I suggest closing your eyes and thinking of something pleasant." That night, screams echoed throughout the establishment. No one would hear it though, except for the man who committed the murders, who wore a purple tie, and red blood splatters. Category:Stories